Solve for $x$ : $7\sqrt{x} + 1 = 9\sqrt{x} + 3$
Explanation: Subtract $7\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} + 1) - 7\sqrt{x} = (9\sqrt{x} + 3) - 7\sqrt{x}$ $1 = 2\sqrt{x} + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $1 - 3 = (2\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3$ $-2 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{-2}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $-1 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.